Cold
by AllieDragon
Summary: A new spin on an old story. Chapter 6: A time for reflection, talk of revenge, and a question of truth.
1. The End?

**A/N:** _A little something I wrote after reading all the stories written Post-Twilight. I live in NZ so Twilight hasn't happened yet and Kate isn't dead. Besides that there is always a way to bring someone back, it tends to happen a lot with T.V. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_  
**Spoilers:** _Twilight, slightly._

* * *

The cold mist seeping gently into my skin, and the subtle rustling of the wind through the trees carries a strong message to me. A reminder of the fact that I am walking away in to the dark, away from the best things in my life.

Whether I return or not is still in the forefront of my mind, undecided, unknown. I want to stay, I really do, but I know until I make my final decision I have to leave. My heart is telling me one thing, my head another.

I reach the snow lined road and I sigh, turning towards the city.

My time has come, and I can only choose once.

* * *

The irony was quite amusing, the fact that I was attending my own funeral, sitting in the back, silent and disguised.

No one cried at my funeral, no one but me. I sat there watching my friends speak, with their red eyes and faltering voices, and before I knew it there was a single tear running down my face.

I watched Ducky speak first. In true style he reminisced, stories of my life flowing from him; and today, everyone had the time to stop and listen. I could hear the love and affection in his voice. He truly was a great friend. And of course, before he finished speaking Ducky had one more comment to make. One that made everyone that knew me smile. The caffeine level in my blood was high enough to turn most fully grown men into hyperactive three year olds.

McGee spoke about all the times I managed to scare him into silence, but just how much he had gained while working for me. He talked about how he had enjoyed the dynamics of the team, and would miss the way things had been. One of his favorite memories was the time he got back at Kate and Tony with the comment about my mysterious red head. That memory made me smile.

Tony talked about all the times I told him off, and how I always left him wondering as to why NCIS was where he ended up for the longest stretch of his career. He laughed as he said it was probably in the hope that he would one day work out how I knew all. That comment made me sigh, if only he knew…

Kate told everyone about our first encounter where we ousted the FBI, all the good times the team had, and how it felt weird to have no Gibbs to yell about everything. She even mentioned something about my caffeine dealer going out of business.

Abby went last, dressed entirely in black, as usual. She went and stood in front of my coffin and told everyone that she had one last gift for me. She gestured the others forward and when they stepped away I saw that they had covered every available inch on the top of my coffin with cups of strong, black coffee.  
I just had to laugh, Abby had even placed one of her 'Caff-Pows' right in the center, even though she knew I hated the stuff.

She then stood in front of everyone and stated that hopefully with that much coffee I wouldn't piss anyone off upstairs.

* * *

It wasn't till afterwards, when I was buried in Arlington and everyone else had gone home that my team broke down again.

I stood in the shadows, my heart breaking with theirs as I watched my team morn my passing, then walk out of my life, probably for good.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Should I continue this?_


	2. Complications and Stories

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_  
**Spoilers:** _Twilight, slightly. Which I have actually seen this time._

_**A/N:**__ I'm not even sure where this is going, but what the hell, why not. I'm not at all good at writing characters I haven't invented myself, so this is an interesting challenge, even though I know I'm way off._

_Oh and no flames, they will be ignored, I don't see the point in saying something sucks without some concrete reason as to why and how its bad and how it could be improved._

_Self-edited and an un-guaranteed work in progress, read at your own risk, there might be more soon, if I ever get around to it._

* * *

Director Morrow sighed as he looked at the files sitting open on the desk in front of him. He had hoped this day would never come, but with Gibbs gone he had to make a decision about his team.

They were the best, a team assembled by Gibbs himself, with the highest solve rate of any of the teams in the whole of NCIS. But the question was what would happen without Gibbs there to guide them?

_There is so many things I could do_, he mused silently. Sitting up straight he sighed again and pulled one of the files towards him.

He could bring someone in, put them in Gibbs' place but from what he knew of the others it would not go down well at all, DiNozzo in particular would be more trouble than anyone could handle.

He could upgrade Agent McGee and bring in another probationary agent, heck he could upgrade him anyway, forget about the newbie. He didn't think he could bring in anyone new, he didn't want to put any new agent through the sort of thing that team would do, all in good humor he knew, but still.

_Well that settles that_, he thought, _I wont bring in anyone new, the team is only required to have three members anyway. Besides Gibbs functioned just as well when he only had DiNozzo with him._

He could promote either Todd or DiNozzo to team leader, but that presented him with yet another set of problems to deal with.

Todd was an outstanding agent with two years experience at NCIS and years as a Secret Service agent, during which she had been a key part of the Presidential Protection Detail. She was well proven, driven, a good leader, an excellent profiler, and was more than willing to learn.

But the problem then was DiNozzo.

Not only did DiNozzo have seniority over Agent Todd, but he was also well proven, a damn good investigator, an innovative agent, and he had a thirst to prove himself.

If he put Todd as the leader of the team then DiNozzo would have every right to object, not to mention the hassle he knew DiNozzo would give Todd through out the process of their day. Todd also had less time at NCIS than DiNozzo and was still learning a lot of the goings on.

But if he put DiNozzo as the lead, while he was a good agent, he had a penchant for being immature, overconfident, and sometimes unreliable.

Sighing yet _again_ in frustration, Morrow threw the folder back on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

He mused silently for a few minutes before making up his mind. Leaning forward he rang through to the morgue and asked if he could see Ducky in his office for a few minutes when he was free.

Getting an affirmative he sat back and resumed his work. _Maybe with Ducky's help I might actually get somewhere, and if not I can always ask Abby. _The Director raised his eyebrows and chuckled at his own thought, _not unless I'm desperate. _

* * *

"You know, sir, your dilemma reminds me of one time back when I was in medical school. You see, the professor of my…"

"Dr. Mallard, please, I need to make a decision about the team before the end of the week and I would really appreciate your input."

"Of course, sorry sir, but why don't you just talk to young Anthony and Caitlin about it? I am sure you could come up with a solution." Ducky replied, fighting to hide his grin, he knew that the two young agents already had their solution.

The two had argued shortly after returning to work and they had come to see him for advice. Ducky had suggested instead of killing each other over the lead why didn't they work the way they always had. As partners. He reminded them that they had worked best that way, and there was nothing to say they couldn't _both _lead the team. Having not thought of that, they had both agreed it was a good idea. But no one had told Director Morrow.

Ducky chuckled as he replayed his conversation on the way back into autopsy, "Now my boy, where were we?"  
Palmer looked up at him and smiled, "Agents Todd and DiNozzo just stopped by Doctor, they wanted to know if we had anything on Petty Officer Shepard, so I gave them your findings."

"Ah, excellent. You did remember to tell them about the unusual shape of the wound?"

"Of course, they went to see Abby about that, and the tox results."

Ducky looked at the intake form sitting on his desk and turned back to Jimmy.

"Alright Mr. Palmer, should we start on Petty Officer Miller, I think she needs our attention right now."  
Jimmy walked over to the cooler and pulled one of them out of the wall. "Certainly Doctor, where do you want me to put her?"

"Right over here should be fine," Ducky replied, gesturing to the table in front of him. "You know the name Miller reminds me of the time I spent somewhere overseas when I was a boy, I believe I was in, ah yes that's right, it was…"

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now. TBC……maybe._


	3. Watching and Suspicions

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_  
**Spoilers: **_None._

**A/N: **_Self-edited and an un-guaranteed work in progress, read at your own risk, there might be more soon, or there might not._

* * *

A lone man walked in to the bullpen at NCIS headquarters. If any of the present agents had looked up they would of seen a man with short brown hair, startling green eyes, a cup of coffee in one hand and a very familiar gait.

But no one did, and so they failed to notice the strange man who had walked easily and silently into their midst.

Reaching the top of the stairs on the way to the director's office the man paused and leaned on the railing, casually observing those hard at work below him.

His interest lingered on a group of three younger agents, all gathered around a plasma screen, arguing, debating and throwing around ideas.

Listening to what they were saying he heard several ideas, all of them good, thrown into the conversation. He continued listening as they were thrown around with some inane comments, and then thrown out when one of them pointed out that it didn't fit with what had happened.

He felt the pride welling deep within him at how they worked together, combining the personalities that made them who they were and still doing the work they had to do.

As he took a sip of coffee he saw the director gesture him into his office.

Walking inside he sat down in the comfortable chair and followed the director's gaze to the group he had been watching only moments ago.

Finally the director spoke.

"They are a fantastic team. They still have the highest solve rate here at NCIS, even with their leader gone, and they have even helped several of the other teams with cold cases. I have to admit, I was worried about what would happen to them." He paused, his next words slightly exasperated.

"I couldn't decide whether to put Agent Todd or Agent DiNozzo in charge of the team, I thought using either would cause problems. But when I called them in here to work it out… they already had." Morrow chuckled slightly at the look of amusement and slight disbelief on his visitors face.

"They agreed to work as partners, deferring to each others experience and skills when they needed too. I was skeptical, but it worked. I have watched and they still argue, but they work as a team. I have also noticed they seem to respect Agent McGee a lot more than they used to. I upgraded him to a full time field agent and while he still has things to learn, he's no longer afraid to stand up for himself. So I think that has helped a lot."

His visitor chuckled at that, and the director joined him before speaking again.

"You have nothing to worry about, that much I'm sure of. They will be fine."

The visitor nodded to him, leaving as silently as he had arrived, and heading back to his observation of the trio. He watched as the agents reached a decision, went to retrieve their weapons and raced for the elevator. Raising his coffee cup in silent salute he headed to the stairwell, out the back of the building, and disappeared once again.

* * *

A man crouched in the shadow of the woods, silently, patiently watching as Special Agents Kate Todd, Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee went about processing their latest crime scene. A young petty officer, looking to be about twenty-seven had been found beaten and strangled.

He was no threat to them, but still he didn't want to be seen watching them, he knew they would be suspicious. This was the third time this week he had watched them while they were out in the field, and he was beginning to see exactly what it was that Director Morrow had been talking about. They did work well together, they were sharp, well trained, and they had a slightly competitive approach that helped them work well.

He froze as Agent Todd straightened all of a sudden and looked directly at the spot where he was hiding. She gazed in his direction for a good ten seconds before McGee called her attention back and only spared his spot a passing glance as they were leaving. He sighed in relief, maybe it was time to leave them to it, he didn't need to be discovered.

* * *

Kate Todd sighed as they reached the bullpen once again. It was time to go talk to the director, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted to know.

She had felt someone watching them, for the third time this week, and while she felt the eyes were no threat she had to admit she was worried the director might be checking up on them for some reason.

Knocking on the door of the directors office she waited for him reply before pushing open the door and venturing inside, making sure to close it behind her.

"Something on your mind Agent Todd?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering if you knew anything about the man that has been watching us for the last week or so." Kate asked, looked at him intently.

Director Morrow looked up from what he was doing alarmed. "There's been a man watching you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I have seen him three times now, if he was looking to attack one or all of us, then he has had plenty of opportunities to do so, sir. The three times I have seen him there was no evidence that he was carrying a large weapon of any kind. I haven't seen him around anyone's home, headquarters, or any of the places we go after work. It has only been while we were out in the field processing a crime scene. I also believe he is no threat. That's why I asked if you knew anything about it, sir. I know our performance evaluation is coming up soon and I wondered if that was part of how it was being done this year, I know its always changing."

Director Morrow regarded her with a look of surprise and intrigue. She was very observant he noticed, more so that he thought.

"Well, Agent Todd, your evaluation hasn't come up as of yet, and I'm not aware of any reason why someone would be watching you. You are sure this person didn't belong to Ari, or isn't Ari himself?

"I'm sure, sir. The person was very familiar, I couldn't tell you why, but its not Ari. From what I could see he has brown hair, and is well trained in evasion." Kate replied, screwing up her face slightly as she pulled up the vague image of the man that had been watching them.

"Well, if you're sure that you and your team are safe then I wouldn't worry too much yet, however I want you to let me know straight away if there are any threats made against you. I am no sure who it could be." Morrow replied, lying through his teeth. "But I want you to keep an eye out for him and let Agents DiNozzo and McGee know what has been going on, if they don't already."

Kate nodded and turned to leave. "Of course, sir. Thank you."

"Agent Todd?" The director called out as she reached the door to leave his office.

Kate turned to face him.

"Gibbs would be proud of you, Agent Todd, you and the team, don't forget that."

"I wont sir, thank you."

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now. TBC……maybe._


	4. Life and Death

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_  
**Spoilers: **_Twilight, if you look hard._

**A/N: **_Self-edited and an un-guaranteed work in progress, read at your own risk, there might be more soon, or there might not. _

_Thanks to Navy Babe, agent-mac fluffy black cloud, jtbwriter, and Fredikayllow for the reviews. I never expected any so thank you guys, this is for you._

* * *

I know I have to make a decision about what to do.

Seven months.

Seven months I have hidden in the shadows.

Seven months I have lived another life, without those that I love.

Seven months they have lived without me.

They have accepted my death, and moved on. They have rebuilt their lives without me, and as much as I know they miss me, just as I miss them, I don't know how I would fit back into that life.

I could walk away, build my own somewhere else, and live life, always wondering. Or I could go back to the life I knew, the friends and 'family' I left behind, and face the fact that I may no longer have a part in it.

It's not something I want to think about, but I know I have to. I can only make this choice once, but the thing I am afraid of is that it has already been made. I walked away, let them all believe I was dead, and I have stayed dead.

Maybe that's how it should be from now on. But that thought hurts like hell, I don't want to walk away from the things I love. Deciding to do that in the first place had been a nightmare, but at the time it had been for the best.

I know too, that if I go back, if I suddenly reappear, I may be thrown away. They think I'm dead, and I know they will hate me for not telling them the truth, for letting them suffer the way they did.

I could go back, I still have my house, and my boat. All that was left to my team in my will and they decided to keep it. I know they use it as a home base, when they all want or need to stay in the same place. I don't mind. They respect what was mine, my boat remains whole, untouched, but still admired.

But there is still another problem, the reason I left in the first place, the person that forced me to make such a drastic change in my life is still out there.

He came to warn me, to tell me that he had been ordered to destroy me, but that was only so he wouldn't destroy his reputation with the FBI, as their wonderful spy.

For all they know he succeeded in killing me. And I know he believes it too. But I discovered his betrayal before I 'died', and warned the FBI and CIA. So the cover he was protecting was destroyed. But not before he achieved his aim. To make my team suffer. To try and destroy them by taking out the force that led them.

But he underestimated them. What didn't kill them only made them stronger. As agents, as people, as a team.

I know they are closing in on him. The FBI, CIA, everyone, including some of my people. I know they will get him, but until then I must be dead, for their sake as much as mine.

So I sit here, and still I wonder. Do I want to return? When they destroy him will they welcome me back? Or will they live better knowing I exist only in the past. So many questions, so few answers.

And the worst part is. There is no one I can ask…

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now. That is as far as I can get. I don't know what he should do. But I will think about it. TBC……maybe._


	5. Fridays and Triumph

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_**  
Spoilers: **_None._

**A/N: **_Self-edited and an un-guaranteed work in progress, read at your own risk, there might be more soon, or there might not. _

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. You know who you are (if you can remember back that far, it has been so long) and so this is for you. Hopefully I don't disappoint. This story still isn't finished, but I am determined to find its end somewhere. If you had to go back and read the rest of the story (due to the fact this part took literally forever) you may realize that things don't seem quite the same, which is true. Because I was away from this story for so long, well the rest of it had time to evolve also, so I made a few small changes. Anyhow, enough of my rambling. On with the story…_

* * *

I agonized over my decision for so long, only to learn that in the end it wasn't mine to make. The decision I had avoided making was to be made for me, and in the most unusual way…

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo snuck a glance around the side of his computer screen to see if his two fellow agents showed any sign of finishing their work. The three of them had just closed a difficult case and he was looking forward to getting out of work.

It had been a long week, and just yesterday the news had come through that the FBI was closing in on Ari, and that it was only a matter of time before something more happened, good or bad.

Noting that both Kate and McGee were shutting down their computers and filing away the last of their paperwork he quickly did the same. He heard the ding of the elevator and looked up to see Ducky and Abby appear in the bullpen, both ready to leave for the night.

Nodding to the two of them and seeing that everyone was now ready to go he headed towards the elevator, a grin on his face, happy it was finally the weekend.

He didn't bother wishing anyone good night as they all exited the elevator in the parking garage and headed to their individual cars, he would be meeting up with them again soon enough.

Being the first to leave headquarters', he was the first to arrive at Gibbs' house and so he let himself in the front door with his copy of the key, flipping on the lights as he went and moving into the kitchen to find something for everyone to drink.

The first Friday night they had ended up here it had been incredibly awkward, they had not long buried Gibbs, and they had just found out that he had left them his house. Gibbs had always been a private person and it was a weird feeling, invading his space, but to them it was a place where they could all come together and remember the man that had played such a part in their lives.

Somehow it had become a tradition, gathering every Friday night to eat together, reminisce, watch movies, and simply be. It became a time to come together and value life; the fact that they lived.

It wasn't until much later that night that Kate spoke for the first time, but when she did it got everyone's attention. "I think Gibbs is still alive…"

The comment was enough to make everyone look at her. "I think he has been watching us…"

Ducky was the first to recover his voice, "Caitlin, my dear, Jethro died eight months ago, he might be watching us, but he _is_ dead."

Kate paused for a second. "He isn't dead, Ducky," she replied shaking her head.

"Kate… We all read the autopsy report, we all saw the photos, you and Tony _saw_ him die, and I ran the blood work myself, it was him Kate, he can't be alive." Abby replied, moving to sit beside her friend.

"I don't know how to explain it guys, but I truly believe that he is still alive, I know it."

Tony looked at Kate thoughtfully. But before anything more could be said his cell phone rang breaking the uneasy silence. Because it was his night off and they didn't usually let people interrupt their Friday nights he checked the caller ID before deciding to answer his phone.

"Fornell. To what do I owe the pleasure on this most wonderful evening?"

"It tis indeed a most wonderful evening DiNozzo."

Tony raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Ok, I'll bite, what can I do for you?"

"We got him DiNozzo, we got the bastard that murdered Gibbs…"

Tony was dazed, he tried several times to say something, anything, but he couldn't make his mouth work.

"DiNozzo! You still there?"

It was almost scary, Tony thought, just how much the man sounded like Gibbs as he barked his name.

"Yeah… Wow. Your 100 sure Fornell?"

"Positive DiNozzo, I shot the bastard myself. I even arranged it so Ducky will have the pleasure of weighing his liver. I know that you're probably with the team right now so I will let you share the good news. Have a good night DiNozzo."

"Thank you…" and when he said that he meant that in so many ways… Wow… He really shouldn't be surprised; they had been told the FBI was closing in. But hearing that the person they had wanted dead for so long was finally dead, well it _was_ a surprise.

Slowly closing his phone he looked up at the people looking back at him. McGee was the first to speak.

"What is it Tony?"

"He's dead Tim… the bastard who shot Gibbs is dead."

A stunned silence was the only answer that greeted him.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now. TBC……maybe._


	6. Revenge and Questions

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters; they are the property of DPB and CBS. No money is being made for their use.  
_**  
Spoilers: **_None. I don't think…_

**A/N: **_Self-edited and an un-guaranteed work in progress, read at your own risk, there might be more soon, or there might not._

_Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me with this story. You all know who you are, and I am incredibly grateful. I finally figured out where my good old muse went and now I have managed to get just a little bit further with this. So without further ado, on with the story…_

* * *

Kate was the first to react to the news. But not in the way anyone expected. As the tears gathered in her eyes she quickly squeezed Abby in a big hug and then leapt to her feet, leaving the room. Everyone else watched her leave, her departure shaking them all out of the stupor they had fallen into. Tony moved to follow Kate but Abby grabbed his hand and tugged him back.

"I think she just needs a minute Tony."

Tony looked down at her before nodding slightly and taking his seat again.

"Anthony, why don't you tell us what happened?" Ducky asked gently, but eagerly. He wanted to be sure that the bastard was really gone this time. The man had taken his best friend of many years, and he had taken a father from Anthony, Caitlin, Abigail and Timothy.

Tony hesitated, shaking his head slightly, he still wasn't sure he believed what was happening.

"Fornell said that he is sure he is dead, he shot the bastard himself, and he said he made sure that you would get to weigh his liver Ducky. I'm glad it's finally over, but part of me wishes I had been able to end it, you know?"

"I'm glad you didn't though Tony." McGee spoke up softly. "It is a truly horrible thing to wish someone dead, we all know that. As much as we all wished we could've been the one to end it I'm glad it wasn't one of us. We've been through so much in the last seven and a half months. We didn't need the death of someone on our hands, simply for the purpose of revenge; no matter how much we wanted that bastard dead. He already took Gibbs from us, I'm glad he didn't take our fight for human life with him too. It wasn't the same for Fornell, and he knew what needed to be done. I think that's why no one would tell us exactly what was going on. They were trying to give us peace, in every way they could."

Silence reigned once more as everyone considered what McGee had said.

"Very wise words Timothy. I think Gibbs would be proud of you, my boy." Ducky finally spoke.

"Your right McGee," Abby sighed, "Gibbs himself would've gone after revenge, but he never would've let us help. He protected us all, kept us all safe; kept us all… innocent in a way. He valued the fight we had, for people's lives, protecting them; he wouldn't want us to end up like him, wrapped up in a thirst for revenge. Fornell sort of took up that challenge."

"Gibbs wouldn't have wanted us to have his old bone…" DiNozzo's comment raised a few eyebrows from the others in the room.

"Kate and I decided one day that Gibbs was like a dog, and that that bastard was his old bone. The thing he always went back too."

Ducky's reply was quiet, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"Well that old bone is gone now. It is a shame Jethro is not here to see it buried…"

* * *

Kate fled the living room of Gibbs' home, their house, her mind whirring with thoughts.

He was finally dead, finally gone. But it had cost them a lot to get here. She quietly descended the stairs to the basement, gently running her hand over the partially finished boat when she reached it.

Gibbs had loved working on the thing, even if she was sure he had no idea how he was going to get it out of his basement. It made her sad. This uncompleted boat, it made her think of his uncompleted life. Gibbs was still healthy, still fit; he still had so much more to live for. He never deserved to die at the hands of a man who had been merely taunting them.

She remembered those eyes, the ones that to her had once seemed so kind, but now she knew better. In hindsight she could see it. The evil that had been in his eyes, burning in them; something she had never understood until after they lost Gibbs.

But then she kept thinking he was alive. She was sure of it. She had admitted it to her team, even if they thought her to be crazy and she knew they would. There was something nagging at her, something bugging her. Something that didn't fit. There had been someone watching them in the beginning. Someone familiar. Not so much in his coloring, but in the way he moved, the complete relaxation with where he was, and what he could see.

She remembered her confrontation with the director. Something still bugged her about that day. Something that she had done maybe, or something she had said. She tried closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, thinking calmly to herself. What was wrong that day?

She could still picture it clearly; she could hear the words echoing in her head.

_…straight away if there are any threats made against you. I am not sure who it could be." Morrow replied, lying through his teeth. "But I want you to keep an eye out for him and let Agents DiNozzo and McGee know what has been going on, if they don't already."_

_Kate nodded and turned to leave. "Of course, sir. Thank you."_

_"Agent Todd?" The director called out as she reached the door to leave his office._

_Kate turned to face him._

_"Gibbs would be proud of you, Agent Todd, you and the team, don't forget that."_

_"I wont sir, thank you…_

That was it! It wasn't in the words. It was in the expressions. He had been lying to her. She could detect the slight flinch as he told her that he had no idea who it was, but it was only because of his total sincerity in his words when he had later praised her and the team. It hadn't been much and at the time she hadn't seen it. But now she knew, what did it mean exactly? Was Gibbs still alive, or was she truly losing it like everyone seemed to think.

Deciding that there was only one person who could answer that question she pulled out her cell phone and slowly connected the call.

"Director Morrow speaking."

"It's Agent Todd sir. I'm sorry to call you so late on a Friday night, but there is something important I would like to know."

"It's no problem Agent Todd, I assume you have heard the news about Ari?"

"Yes sir, Fornell let us know, and I believe him, but that's not why I'm calling."

"What can I do for you Agent Todd?"

"Sir, it's about Gibbs…"

There was a pause on both ends of the line.

"Congratulations Agent Todd, it seems you are every bit as good as Agent Gibbs said you were…"

"Sir?"

"I think its time, Caitlin, that we return what is lost, don't you?"

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now. Until next time…_


End file.
